My ending of Green Angel
by ShadowLandManiac
Summary: Basically this is what happens after the ending in the book. I wrote it alwile ago but I'm new to the site so this is my first post. Hope you like it.


Family

The book was done I had written all that had happened. It may have taken days, maybe even months, but I did not notice the time. All I could see was the blank pages in front of me begging to have the words I wanted to say on them. So I wrote and I wrote, the words flying from my pen. No one could stop the tornado I had become; but now it was done.

My hand ached from all that I had written. The book was filled with the thoughts and feelings I had felt. Something was nagging me though; something was not right. I looked around I was still in my neighbor's house, but she was not there. I glanced out the window, when I heard some whistling. I had never heard her whistle before.

When I glanced again I saw it was not her that was whistling, but the handsome man with her. He looked like my father, but was not him. I knew it could not be my father because he was dead.

I went out and asked who my neighbor who he was. She replied that he was her son … and my uncle.

I stood there stunned. I still had family left in this world. I looked at the man then back at my, dare I say it, grandmother. Before I knew what she was up to my grandmother/neighbor came over to me and gave me a hug. I hadn't been hugged since Diamond left to search for his mother. This was a new feeling for the new Green.

I had a family. That was my first thought when I awoke the next day. I had listened as my uncle explained where he had been and what had happened.

Apparently, he had been in another city, when he had heard what had happened here and remembered that he had family here. He came as soon as he could to make sure everyone was alright and alive.

He like me had no idea he had other relatives, unlike me though he knew who his mother was and that his brother was married.

I looked around I was in the house I had shared with Diamond, the sparrows, Ghost, the hawk, Aurora, mother, and father. I wondered how I had gotten there, but at that moment it didn't matter. I was happy, all I needed now was the other half of my heart that only Diamond has for me, and then I would be completely content.

I saw him. He was in my dreams. He was coming back to me, but something was wrong. He had his torn and tattered black cloak on again. I could tell that I was the only one who could fix what was wrong, but what was that?

I rushed to the door as soon as I awoke and looked for him. He wasn't there. I stayed where I could see the gate all the time now.

I couldn't miss him. If I did he would disappear forever and my heart would never love another again, for half of it already was with the person I wanted to give all of it to.

Diamond came. He came in the middle of the night and crept into the barn as to not disturb me. When I awoke I knew something was different; something felt complete. It was because Diamond was back where he belonged, weather he knew it or not.

I went to the barn to see him, to welcome him home. He was there, but he was curled in a ball, crying like a little child who wanted his mother. I circled my arms around him loosely in case he wanted to break free of my embrace.

Instead he huddled closer. I warped my arms more protectively around him holding him, keeping him safe from the sadness he had found. Diamond turned to me then. I looked at his face, the face I loved, and saw what had happened in his eyes.

He had found his mother, but she rejected him. When he had gone back to try to talk to her, she was not there. She was in the police station. She had been arrested for robbery.

He had come back to the only person he knew could heal his heart, and accept him for who he was. Me.

For several days all he did was follow me like a shadow. He did not show his face, or do the gardening. He was not my Diamond.

My Diamond was lost, like I was, but he had some one to go to. He had some one to help him on his way.

I did all I could to help him, but nothing worked. Then two weeks after he arrived, I had an idea. I turned to my shadow, pulled off his hood, and jus looked at his face. He cringed in the light, but he knew I wouldn't hurt him.

I turned his good face towards me and kissed that wonderfully, perfect side. Then I turned his burnt side towards me; I didn't think it was ugly. I thought it was wonderful. I kissed that side too. When I turned his face to look at me I saw his surprised expression. I kissed him on the mouth then, to break the spell on him. Then I had my Diamond was back.

He did not need his mother to be my Diamond; he just needed to be him.

My grandmother, my uncle, Diamond, and I lived together in those two houses for years after. They were our homes, and families. Diamond married me and we had children we raised in case of a disaster, they could survive. My uncle married one of the widowed town ladies. While my grandmother watched over all of us. Reminding when we forgot, of our troubles. Diamond can talk, and his face is healed. He has a face that is like the rest of man kind, but looks like an angel.


End file.
